


John's New Therapist

by IantoLives



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It, Gen, Mary mentioned, Mind Control, Missing Scene, More like explaining why, Rosie mentioned, The lying detective, tld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantoLives/pseuds/IantoLives
Summary: John's first appointment with his new therapist.Eurus doesn't do anything without a reason and a plan. There had to be more to her impersonating John's new therapist than what we saw in The Lying Detective.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting for somebody to write this and no one did.

John was a bit nervous about seeing a new therapist but Ella hadn't ever really helped him.

She was warm and welcoming and he felt like he'd made a good decision booking this appointment.

"So John, tell me why you're here today."

"This is hard for me. Hard to talk about. You probably read most of it in the papers."

She gave him a sympathetic smile, but he didn't see any pity in her expression. He was so sick and tired of all the pitying looks and mumbled, "Poor John" comments that he'd been bombarded with and overheard, at the clinic, both colleagues and patients and at the shops, everywhere he went, really. It was a constant reminder of his loss.

"I need you to tell me in your own words."

So John, stumbling at first, poured out his story. He spoke of Mary and of Sherlock. He spoke of lies and deceptions, of pain and loss. He spoke of how Sherlock faked his death, how Mary ran from her past, and from him. He spoke of how Sherlock tracked her down and brought her back to London and how his 'best friend' goaded a meek little secretary into firing the fatal shot.

"I can feel your rage. So much pain! You need to find a way to express it, to let it out, or it will consume you."

"I have no idea how to do that." John admitted. "I'm so afraid I'll loose it around Rosie." It was his biggest fear.

"Do you ever feel like lashing out?" she asked him calmly.

John just shrugged.

"That's normal, completely normal under the circumstances. Expressing these negative emotions in a controlled way is essential."

She smiled a small understanding smile at him. He felt safe in her hands. 

"What do you suggest?"

"Let's try a mind exercise," she said. "Picture yourself letting out all of your anger and negative emotions. Picture a punching bag. Put a target on it. This is the cause of all your pain. You're lashing out and it feels good. It feels so good. You're punching it over and over and when you knock it down you start kicking it. You want to obliterate it. With each hit you can feel the anger leeching away. It flows out of you and you feel better and better."

Her voice was soothing and hypnotic. The repetitions flowing over him and through him.

When she stopped her mantra he felt lighter than he had in ages. Then there was a cacophony outside. Squealing tires, sirens and a helicopter.

***********

Much later John was at NSY with Greg. He was looking at his bruised knuckles.

"I hit him Greg. I hit him hard."

The rest was a muddled blur. He didn't consciously remember kicking Sherlock over and over while he was down. 

*********

He kept seeing his wonderful new therapist until the day she shot him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If anyone wants to expand on this or use the general idea, it's OK. Just reference back to this.
> 
> Ianto
> 
> Check out Oubliette by Leloi.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9794723
> 
> It was gifted to me and the writing is better than mine!


End file.
